The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Peter Ping Lim. The objective of the breeding program was to produce vigorous new garden floribunda rose varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during May of 2012.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety Rosa ‘BAIine’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,659. The pollen parent is the variety Rosa ‘WEKvossutono’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,473. The new variety was selected in 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in a nursery in Vista, Calif.
At the time of this filing plants of ‘ALTmine’ have not been publicly released. The first sale is scheduled for March of 2019 in the United States. Information about the new variety was published in Nursery Management magazine May of 2018. This publication, however, was not accompanied by any public access to plant material.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Vista, Calif. in June 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 5 successive generations.